Wolf Eyes
by GameJunkie7
Summary: This story follows a man named Anthony Ryan Flora who is famously known as Wolven for his "Wolf Eyes" in the underground fighting circuit but one day when a hitman takes his life he is put in another person's body now he must live this persons life himsel
1. Chapter 1

_**Wolf Eyes**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, its characters or any of the rights pertaining to the works therein…except for Wolven because he is me.

_**The man with the eyes of a wolf**_

Anthony was your average…if you could really label him so…human…although people who fought him would say he's inhuman…anyway he stood almost 7foot 1inch tall, had deep blue eyes that mysteriously turn red when excited, long well kept silver hair, had an anger management problem, had a huge athletic body to go with it thanks to the "Skin Tech" 50lb limiters on every wrist, ankle and both shoulders he invented (Still hasn't decided to market yet) along with training and…was the nicest guy you could meet.

Despite how he looks he is a literal translation for the gentle giant: He teaches multiple Martial Arts to children at a shelter, he donates almost half his paycheck to orphans every week, he even helps the homeless by giving them food or other good gestures but this didn't change the fact that sometimes he did do some horrible things…such as street-fighting competitions: he was a generous person so much that he couldn't live on his day job alone and here in the Shinjuku underground he was known as "Wolven" and won the championship last year making him a target for evil men and other street fighters and he was even offered the job of bodyguard for top Yakuza bosses all of which he turned down making him an even bigger target and one day this target was too big to pass up….

Anthony was returning home as usual on the commuter train away from the government building where he worked.

"*Sigh* I hate my job…but it pays well enough for me to be generous at least…."

"Hey Wolven!"

Anthony turned around to see one of his fans/fight promoters running through the train and everyone stared at them from hearing his name. _'Oh god not Saito not right now!'_

The man named Saito got next to Anthony and started chatting him up with irrelevant stuff that he didn't want to be bothered with until they got off the train and Saito pulled out a huge clear as crystal emerald it looked like a Chaos Emerald.

"Where did you get that!?"

"Dude didn't you hear me I just told you: I found it on a garbage bag in the ally outside the fighting grounds; just look here take it I think it's real."

Anthony turned the beautiful emerald over in his hand and held it up to a light it looked real alright even better than the jewels he uses in his tech sometimes. "It's real…and I sense something huge emanating from it."

"Dude we got to hide this if the government get's their hands on it there's no telling what they'd do and it's too valuable to sell."

Anthony agreed so he put it in his pocket and they hastily walked to his apartment but after they walked into the ally leading to his place all of a sudden a group of men dressed in black suits came out of nowhere and started charging at Anthony so he dropped his briefcase and dispatched all the guys who came at him until two of them grabbed Saito and held a knife to his throat. "Freeze or your friend gets it!"

This was a bad move as Anthony's eyes turned red and bestial and he struck fear into the captor's souls. "PUT HIM DOWN!"

The two men complied and crumpled to the ground in shock and Saito escaped but then two men grabbed Anthony and pinned him to a wall making sure not to look at his eyes and a third came up wearing thick sunglasses and holding a sheathed katana.

"So the Rising Sun Yakuza clan decided to get rid of me huh? Sun's Light Blade?"

"…Yes unfortunately…you had such talent and those eyes truly are those of a bloodlusting wolf; your title Wolven is well earned."

"Just kill me already I don't need to talk to a puppet of evil masters!" Then the katana plunged through Anthony's heart and he spat up blood, his eyes lost their all their color and went blank the men then let him fall to the ground and left just as they came not noticing the bright flash that came from his pocket….

"…Sir he's stabilized!"

"Amazing he was stabbed in the heart too…."

Anthony woke up in a daze in a hospital bed feeling rather itchy somewhat and when the nurse came up to him he thought he must have been drugged pretty heavily since she looked like a fox.

"Sir are you awake?"

"Uh…yeah I think…."

"Good you gave us a scare Mr. Shanks we thought you were a goner what having been stabbed through the heart and all."

'_Mr. Shanks? That isn't my name.'_

"We'll have you out in no time since the bill has already been paid for by an anonymous person."

The nurse walked out of the room and Anthony gave in he had to scratch the itch by his ear but when he reached up he noticed two things: One his hand was covered in silver fur! And two his ear was huge and higher on his skull than before.

"What the!?"

Anthony jumped out of bed and ran over to the mirror to see what he feared an anthromorphic wolf looking back at him ironically all of his human features seemed omnipresent save for the wolf part and the larger muscles.

"H-how is this…?"

Anthony then realized the Chaos Emerald must have done this but where was it? This was as far as he got as the fox nurse came back in and insisted he rest.

A few hours later he was released with all the items he apparently had when he was killed: A Hawaiian style shirt that only covered up most of his torso leaving the majority of his massive muscle exposed and had torn sleeves, a pair of long faded jeans that went down to his ankles, two athletic sneakers and a wallet with his identity Marvin J. Shanks.

After putting 2& 2 together he deduced he was on mobius but according to the hospital records he died in this world at 7:33PM the exact time he was killed on earth the exact same way so in order to save his life the emerald must have transferred his soul to this body and brought it back to life.

"Still…what am I going to do now? I don't know where this Marvin Shanks lived before he died so where am I going to sleep?"

Then an old looking car pulled up and the window lowered to reveal a grimy looking rat. "Hey Shanks buddy good to see you survived I was worried 'bout ya…so thanks fo savin ma life back there I thought I was a goner."

"Uh you're welcome…anyway you know me right?"

The rat looked at Anthony weird. "Hey man are you alright we've known each other fo years now did you fo-get me?"

Anthony scratched the back of his head embarrassed but he couldn't help it he didn't know the guy at all. "Uh yeah I forgot pretty much everything except my name so let's start over. Hi the name's Anthony."

The rat looked genuinely worried about his friend but decided there was nothing he could do about it. "Hey there Tony come on I'll take ya home."

Anthony got in the cramped car (For his size anyway) and they drove off into the ghetto's yet the rat didn't seem at all scared in fact he looked at home here.

"So what's your name buddy?" Anthony asked the rat.

"Wow you really did forget…oh well this means no grudges between us from the past…."

"Grudges?"

"Uh forget I said that anyway the name's Rupert Highs but everyone calls me Grimes…hey since you lost your memory let's give you a nickname 'round here everyone just called you by your last name but that's boring."

Anthony thought about it and decided quickly. "Wolven sounds good."

The rat marveled at how obvious yet amazing that name was. "Awesome my best bud from now on your name is Wolven forget that old name…! It might be for the best anyway…."

"Why is that?"

"Well let's just say you have a lot of enemies."

'_Wow not much different here'_

"Let me guess they are the ones that killed me?"

"Yeah and I found a Chaos Emerald that day but after they killed you I called an ambulance and searched everywhere but I couldn't find it."

'_What? So this guy also got his hands on a Chaos Emerald the same way I did is this coincidence or fate?'_

"Well we're here!" The rat stopped driving and they were next to a small house in the very dead center of the ghetto and you could tell by how much graffiti was on it some saying [Go to hell Shanks!] or [Hope you get your balls chopped off]

"Wow people really hate me huh?"

"Nah they're just jealous of your good looks and talent no one else here but you have the ability to make something of yourself."

They went up and Wolven opened the door with his keys and the place was surprisingly well kept despite the outside.

"Wow how did I afford all this?"

"Simple I'm your fight promoter and you fight in the underground arena you're the reigning champ 3 years running!"

'_3 years!? Damn this body must be seriously strong for that! Still shockingly similar to my life.'_

"Well tell me what kind of martial arts do I do?"

"Hmm? You do lots of stuff like Karate, Jujutsu, Muay Tai and Kenpo all from the eastern part of the world."

'_Hmm even the Martial Arts are the same…it's like we're reflections only he is stronger.'_

The rat went inside and closed the door behind them. "Come one buddy lets get to bed."

"Huh where do you live?"

"We're roommates or should I say housemates? Whatever anyway you need me around as much as possible to make sure you can remember more about your own past at least the important parts I know." Then the rat went to his room and turned off the light.

Wolven did the same and relaxed into his comfy bed only bother to take off his shoes and jeans to tired to take off the shirt and fell asleep that night he had a strange dream….

_I hope you all enjoyed another of my Sonic stories but don't worry this was just the beginning._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wolf Eyes**_

Put disclaimer here: I realized that Wolf Eyes is the name of a band I do not claim ownership over them either but I refuse to change the name of the story.

_**Hidden power ascertained**_

Wolven woke up drowsily feeling hesitant to get up thinking all of last nights happenings were a dream or rather hoping but when he looked at his furry hand he realized it wasn't a dream so he got up and decided to take a shower but he noticed there wasn't any soap only shampoo.

"Wow well I guess with the whole nothing but fur deal why should I use soap?"

After cleaning himself thoroughly Wolven came out and looked through his wardrobe finding lot's of things he actually had in his world even the Skin Tech he invented so he got dressed in his punk outfit: A leather vest with no undershirt to show off his muscles, torn up faded jeans and the same sneakers as last night along with awesome visor shades.

Then he put the Skin Tech on and decided to set it for 70lbs instead of the usual 50lbs and it went into effect surprisingly it didn't feel as heavy as he thought it would be so he increased the weight until it had the same feeling he had as a human and when he checked it he was amazed that it went up to 300lbs per item.

"Holy shit this guy was seriously ripped compared to me!"

Then Grimes came in to see his buddy. "Hey man how's it…." He stopped when he looked at the computer monitor linked to the Skin Tech and his eyes almost popped out. "Holy shit that's 6 times the amount you usually do!"

Then Wolven did the math and found 6 times 50 equals 300 so this guy had the same Skin Tech limit as well. "So I used to put only 50lbs on?"

"Yeah but seriously how did you get so freaking strong overnight after a death experience!?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

Then Grimes looked like he was thinking hard and snapped his fingers signaling he had an idea and the clapper light overhead turned on from the snap. "Oh shut up stupid light! Anyway lets go down to the gym I need to test something…."

(Scene Change)

After they got to the gym Grimes opened the door to find a gym with unusual arcade games.

"What is all this?"

"Oh right your memory; well come here I'll explain." Then the two walked over to three machines in particular. "The punch machine accurately measures the strength of your attack not like those toy ones you find anywhere, the block game measures your response time to attacks and predicting them and finally the karaoke machine measures your vitality along with expressing yourself." (Ultimate Yu Yu Hakusho reference lol)

Wolven stepped up to the punch machine and prepared for an all out attack and he struck it as hard as he could and the machine actually slid back from it when it was done it measured meaning off the scale.

Grimes looked at the panel in shock and mimicked something he saw on you-tube. "IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!" (Famous DBZ reference lol)

"Is that good?"

"Hell yeah it's good no one in the area can reach over 1000 including you…at least before now…anyway test your blocking skill."

Wolven did the other two tests and got…OVER 9000!!!! On them as well then he had Grimes use the built in energy scanner in Wolven's visor.

"IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!"

"Well I guess I'm over 9000 in all categories how do I rank against the other fighters of the league?"

"…Well I can tell you up front your days as a street fighter are over there's no way anyone could stand a chance against you now!"

"Huh!? But doesn't that mean!?" Wolven looked at Grimes with a teary worried look.

"I'm afraid so buddy!" He replied in a similar teary and worried look.

"We're bankrupt!" Shouted Wolven.

"You're hero class!" Shouted Grimes

"Huh? Hero class?" Wolven replied with a bewildered look.

"*Sniff* Yeah you're strong enough to face off against Eggman's forces and maybe rival Knuckles the Echidna in strength maybe even surpass him! Now we can enter the Tournament of Heroes!"

"What's the Tournament of Heroes?"

"It's a tournament held in Station Square where all the strongest people in the world gather every year to prove their power and win the ultimate prize! Bragging rights as the strongest for a whole year and 20 Million Mobian dollars tax free!"

Money symbols appeared in Grimes' eyes while fame symbols appeared in Wolven's eyes.

"Lets do it when is it starting!?"

"It starts tomorrow! We better hurry and get there to sign up before registration closes!"

"But where are we in the first place!"

"We live in the outskirts of Station Square's ghettos we would have to drive at full speed to get there before 3:00PM not counting the traffic!"

Then Wolven ran outside and started running but he realized his Skin Tech was weighing him down so he reduced the weight to zero and then he started moving so fast he was like a silver blur to the naked eye. "Damn how did I get this fast? Is it the sudden removal of weight? No my bulky body should slow me down but I'm still going so fast!"

Wolven found himself running down the streets at a breakneck passé and he had great control over it he was already to the toll bridge but just jumped over it leaving a scrambled radar gun.

"Was that Sonic!?" Asked a guard.

"Must have been but why was it silver instead of blue?" Commented the other.

Wolven ran until he realized he didn't know the exact location of the registration booth so he stopped abruptly without falling over and made a strong gust then he quickly asked the nearest person. "Where is the registration for the Tournament of Heroes!?"

The innocent human woman was a little shocked but she calmed down and focused on the question. "It's at the football stadium that way." She said as she pointed the way he was going.

"Thanks!" Wolven said before running off again and a few moments later he made it to the registration booth outside the stadium making a gust of wind that blew most of the registration forms away but Wolven grabbed one and quickly filled it out and put it in the box. "Did I make it!?"

The startled stand owner calmed down very quickly since this happened on a regular basis. "Yes you did young man…say how old are you?"

Wolven quickly remarked 17 and the stand owner introduced himself as Naze the announcer for said event and remarked that Wolven looked much older than he said but Wolven said thank you for the compliment.

"Well I was kind of fooled by the muscles."

"Again thanks for the compliment…."

Then Wolven helped gather up the papers he blew away and set his Skin Tech back to 300lbs and decided to go further and he went up to 500lbs finding it limiting his movement but he could still move freely.

"My that's some nice gear you have there!"

"Thank you I made it myself to train my body with little effort compared to normal training this way I get stronger faster."

"And faster even more so when you take them off."

"Yeah I noticed but now they're set for 500lbs each."

"Good lord how many do you have on?"

"Well I have 6…."

"Good god you should be dead you have 1 and ½ tons on you!"

"Well that would explain why my feet are leaving imprints on the cement."

Naze and Wolven chatted up for a while letting other people come and sign in and right as the booth was about to close Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow appeared at the last second and signed their registrations. "Whew it would be disgraceful if Mobius' champion wasn't here."

"Yeah from now on Sonic let's go first thing instead of waiting last minute."

"We're just lucky my Chao Control was powerful enough to get us here."

"So Naze who're you talking to?"

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention guys this is Wolven he's new this year and I dare say you guys have competition this year from him alone."

"Oh really?" Said Knuckles as he walked up to Wolven and held out his hand. "Put her there."

Wolven complied but Knuckles was squeezing his hand so he returned it and they continued to increase the grip to the point their battle aura's started making all that awesome DBZ area effects when something of great power is happening and then something unexpected happened Knuckles was straining and he started grunting in pain as Wolven started to squeeze even harder.

"Ok I give I give!"

Then Wolven let his arm go limp and even though Knuckles gave in he didn't release his grip from Wolven's hand yet and he fell to the ground with it.

"Are you kidding me all I did was let my arm go limp can't you handle instant 500lb pressure?"

"500lbs are you serious!" Then he looked down to see that Wolven was in a deeper crater than him meaning he definitely had the stronger aura and weight but the last one was a no brainer but he shouldn't have been that heavy.

"It's because of my Skin Tech it weighs me down making me stronger every day simply from normal movement and I am wearing six of them each equals 500lbs."

"That means minus your own weight you weigh 3000lbs!" Said Shadow rather impressed.

"Yeah but that means your as slow as hell there's no way you can match me or Shadow in speed." Boasted the blue hedgehog.

"We'll see." Wolven stated before disappearing before their eyes and an old looking car pulled up quickly and a grimy rat poked his head out the window.

"Hey was Wolven here!?"

"Uh…yeah you just missed him."

"Damn he's fast I just hope I make it home in time before he locks the house up!" Then the rat drove off.

"…Sonic that was Chaos Control he used."

"I know Shadow I sensed it too he seems to emanate Chaos Energy on par with a Chaos Emerald."

"No wonder my grip was defeated but I didn't sense any emeralds on him though…."

"Let's keep a lookout for him in the tournament."

(Scene change)

Wolven reappeared in his front yard rather surprised. "How did I do that?"

Then two silver robots grabbed him only to be demolished under a second by his reflexes and an egg shaped man on a floating platform started applauding.

"Impressive you beat Sonic's record of 0.7 seconds at 0.5 seconds I am amazed especially considering your limiters."

"Eggman I presume?"

"You presume correctly I am impressed at your sharpness did you figure it out because of my infamy?"

"No I guessed from the shape of your body."

Generic anime fall over. "Well that's fine anyway I have a proposition for you."

"Oh really what?"

"You don't really want the money right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well if you give me the 20million dollar prize if you win not only will you be known as the strongest for a year I will give you the position of commander I am in need of good talent since Sonic and his friends keep killing my commanders and special units."

Wolven gave it some thought Eggman was the greatest menace of this world and he would rather help people with his talents…but…. "You got a deal but on one condition."

"What?"

"You make me a technician too so I can modify my own units and we'll talk about the rest later if I win."

"Ok then…." Eggman came down and shook hands with Wolven. "Deal."

What is Wolven thinking he can't be that evil…can he? Sorry my chapters are so short but it makes it easier to update them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wolf Eyes**_

Put disclaimer here:

_**The Tournament Begins**_

It was a gloomy rainy day despite the weatherman's prediction of clear skies (Damn Weatherman) and everyone was gathering for the tournament but Wolven was late and arrival time was coming to a close.

"Man where is that new guy I want a rematch to see whose the real powerhouse!" Shouted Knuckles feeling worried.

"Don't worry Knux I'm sure he'll show up he's probably just waiting for the last second like I wanted to." Pouted Sonic.

"Well after yesterday I thought it would be better if we came early instead." Commented Shadow clearly sounding annoyed it seemed he too was impatient to see if Wolven would show.

"…Uh I'm sorry but it would seem one of our contestants did not show so we'll just have to…." Naze was about to dismiss Wolven when something crashed through the roof.

"Sorry I'm so late; Grimes was tired so I had to carry him and I decided to jump my way here with my limiters on."

"Oh…ok good to see you made it Wolven but since this is just the preliminaries I have to call you by your real name…Anthony Ryan Flora."

Everyone laughed at the last part but when they did Wolven got pissed and remembered he foolishly used his own name instead of this body's name while Grimes was merely confused that wasn't his buddy's name.

"SHUT UP!!!!" His powerful voice and piercing wolf eyes made everyone fall silent with a feeling of terror but it didn't affect the stronger members of the crowd. "Look my name when translated from Latin means Priceless Kings Flowers! You all know how beautiful the symbol of the flower is imagine the worth of the jewels on a kings crown those are his flowers so my name means I am of immeasurable worth so shut it!"

No one was willing to contest this as it made perfect sense since the original Mobian Monarchy had flower shaped jewels as a symbol of royalty.

"But isn't your real name Marvin Jones Shanks?" Asked Grimes but before anyone could hear properly Wolven used his Ki to suppress the rat's ability to speak.

"Alright then with no further ado let the preliminaries begin!" Said Naze cheerfully.

The prelims were actually quite short as Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Wolven and a group of Sonic's less note-worthy friends cleaned up the weaklings until all the first round fighters were decided except for Wolven as he had one last opponent and he was quite shocked to see Amy Rose enter the ring holding her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Hey there go easy on me!" "Shouted the mallet wielding pink hedgehog.

"A-as if! I'm not falling for that weakling routine I sense huge Ki from you no matter how hard you suppress it!" Said Wolven apparently shocked that a girl with a mallet could have such Ki.

Then Amy got a sadistic smile on her face that nearly made Wolven want to quit. "You better quit because I'm going to earn Sonic's love in this tournament!"

"No way there's something in it for me if I win."

"Me too I guess we have to fight."

Then the two charged at each other and Amy made a direct hit against Wolven's blocking arm this made all who felt here mallet's wrath before wince but he just shrugged it off and seemingly slapped Amy so hard she flew out of the ring meaning she lost.

"How dare you slap me!" Shouted Amy nursing her red cheek through her pink fur. "You could have at least hit me for real!"

"I did it's called a face strike: it moves so fast it looks like a normal slap but in fact it is a palm strike meant to break the opponent's jaw your lucky all you got was a red cheek." Said Wolven matter of factly and Amy sweat-dropped.

"Well you're really strong no wonder you're in the tournament good luck!" Shouted a once again perky Amy this creeped out everyone as to how fast her mood swings.

After the prelims were over the winners drew lots to see who would face who and here's the lineup for the first round:

Block A:

Wolven vs. Knuckles

Shadow vs. Big

Block B:

Rouge vs. Masked Fighter

Emerol vs. Omega

Block C:

Tails vs. Charmy

Vector vs. Espio

Block D:

Sonic vs. ChaosGamma

Masked Fighter 2 vs. Unknown Entity

After the roster was drawn up Wolven and Knuckles went outside to the tournament ring in the center of the stadium and shook hands in the center continuing what they did the previous day and somehow Knuckles was serious so the grip seemed even and Naze was hesitant to get closer but it was his job.

"Uh…well here are the rules: 1: no dirty hits to that area but attacking the legs are legal! 2: It is illegal to kill your opponent no exceptions! 3: You are allowed any outside resources as long as it is a part of your fighting styles again you cannot kill your opponent so the use of weapons is frowned upon but still legal! 4: You cannot endanger the crowd but considering the distance and the force field we encourage you to fight at your strongest! Finally 5: if you are knocked out or down/outside the ring for 10 seconds you lose! Are you ready!?" *Crowd cheering* "Then let the 5th annual Tournament of Heroes begin!!!!!!!!"

At this Knuckles and Wolven started to go all out still clutching each other's hands and started pummeling each other with the free one.

"Oh it's the dreaded handshake duel if you take notice they shook with their left hands instead of their right!" Commented Naze as the fierce volleys of punches flew between the two competitors.

"Hey not bad I can feel your punches!" Knuckles stated cockily.

"Heh you must be joking I have over 500lbs slugging you and you say you can just feel it that's hilarious!" Shouted Wolven.

The two then let go and jumped back and they were both covered with bloody bruises and blood trickling out their mouths and they both spat it out.

"Not bad newbie but let's see if you can really use that impressive Ki of yours right!"

Then Knuckles got a small but very noticeable red aura about him and started beating Wolven back dominating the fight but before Knuckles could get a good face shot Wolven blocked it as his visor fell to the ground in pieces.

"You…just ruined your chance for victory!"

Then his eyes turned red and he became shrouded in a red aura too and started beating Knuckles back then it became an even fight as they both started to crack the stage from the sheer pressure of their auras.

"Wow you have a good aura but it seems incomplete for some reason."

But then all of a sudden Wolven started attacking at an even faster pace totally dominating Knuckles and pummeling him into the ground until he started hearing a voice pierce his hypnotic trance it was Naze.

"Wolven stop he's been down for 4 counts already!"

*8, 9, 10 the winner is Wolven!* *crowd cheering*

Knuckles had to be carried off by paramedics since he was knocked unconscious from Wolven's barrage so Wolven left to accompany him to see if he woke up by his next battle and to be treated himself but what disturbed him at the moment was he just surpassed his own speed with the limiters on how did he do that?

The next battle was between Big the cat and Shadow the hedgehog; Big quickly forfeited saying he couldn't match Shadow in speed in his lifetime and to be honest he was BIG bigger than Wolven by the way and you know how big he is.

The next fight was between Rouge and the Masked Fighter. Rouge was quickly defeated without even being touched by the mysterious fighter as her light body was pinned by an unknown green aura surrounding her until the count was over.

The next duel between Emerol and Omega almost ended in a draw but Emerol's adaptive technology allowed him to copy most of Omega's basic functions added to his own this allowed him to get the extra strength needed to get up before Omega.

The next fight was between two children Tails and Charmy although unusual for children their age to participate they made it and Tails simply outwitted Charmy with his advanced intellect for the win.

Vector and Espio are both from team Chaotix so this was unusual but the battle seemed to be in Espio's favor nonetheless with his ninja training and cloaking along with his natural chameleon abilities but Vector grabbed him at the first chance and threw him so far out of the ring he didn't make it back in time so Vector won.

Sonic and ChaosGamma had fought in the past so they had some scores to settle; this match caused the most damage to the stage as ChaosGamma unloaded rack after rack of missiles and when he ran out of ammo he resorted to a new physical form of fighting that seemed more efficient as he parried many of Sonic's homing attacks but eventually he got tired and Sonic wore him down.

The final match was interesting…the second Masked Fighter vs. the Unknown Entity honestly the Unknown Entity was masked as well but finding the name Masked Fighter redundant he went for this more fulfilling title and he filled it well seeming to be made of black-purple smoke.

"Final match of the first round Masked Fighter vs. Unknown Entity! Fight!!!"

Neither side was willing to make the first move but after a minute the Masked Fighter held out a hand and shot a fireball at Unknown Entity but he just sidestepped but what was disturbing was he didn't move his feet this apparently startled the Masked Fighter so he started barraging Unknown Entity with fireballs but the ones that should have hit missed as well then he appeared next to the Masked Fighter and held him up by the neck and started strangling him.

"Unknown Entity may I remind you that killing your opponent is illegal and you will be disqualified!" Shouted Naze worried for the Masked Fighter's life.

Then the Unknown Entity dropped the Masked Fighter and kicked him so hard he ripped up the cloak revealing the Masked Fighter's identity to be a light purple female cat.

"Wow this is unexpected it's the infamous Blaze the cat we thought she wouldn't participate because of her job despite our invitation!" Shouted Naze in amazement.

"Who are you everything you do defies the logic of physics!" Shouted Blaze at the Unknown Entity.

Then it spoke in a genderless, emotionless and almost nonexistent but still there voice that lingered in your mind. "You should have just asked. My name is Shade I am here merely to see the strongest of the world and see how I rank up."

"Wow the two unknown fighters have both revealed themselves one is the hero Blaze the other is the mysterious entity Shade how will this turn out!?"

Then they both duked it out until Shade knocked Blaze out unexpectedly and then disappeared after his win was announced.

"Wow this tournament is getting interesting!" Wolven said excitedly.

"I agree." Wolven turned around to see Shadow.

"I'm your next opponent lets see how well you fare against a real enemy Wolven."

_Wow such action sorry I only lightly explained most of the battles but this is a story not a manga or anime so you only need to know about the battles that really matter._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wolf Eyes**_

Put disclaimer here:

_**Tournament Round 2**_

"Wow so I get to face the Ultimate Life Form huh?" Asked Wolven rather excitedly.

"Yeah so don't expect me to go easy on you." Stated Shadow rather smugly.

"Don't worry I won't either." Said Wolven getting up heading for the stage that was wheeled in after the damage caused to the original by Sonic and ChaosGamma with Shadow following.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen up next is a fight we must surely be excited about! Wolven vs. Shadow!" Shouted Naze into his microphone getting the crowd excited as Wolven and Shadow took their places onstage.

"Ok we all know the rules so fighters ready!? Begin!"

"Unlike Knuckles I don't take chances so I'm going to get serious right from the start! Hah!" Shouted Shadow as he started powering up.

"Well I don't understand my powers yet but I'll try to give it my all as well! Uwa…hah!" Shouted Wolven as he started powering up until they both seemed to be at equal power judging from their auras.

"Humph why don't you remove your limiters so this would be more exciting." Stated Shadow confidently.

"Hah no way! I only remove them when I need a sudden release in power the longer they're on the stronger I get along with the sudden boost of power and I'm not wasting that here!"

"Fine it will be your undoing!" Then Shadow and Wolven charged at each other and started pummeling each other. Wolven seemed to be taking all the damage from Shadow's flurries of punches and kicks while he dodged most of Wolven's attacks with his speed.

"Crap maybe I should have followed your advice!"

"I told you you'd regret it!"

But then all of a sudden Shadow felt like he was losing the advantage as Wolven's attacks became faster and more powerful as they continued then when Shadow looked at his eyes he froze and got knocked back from the shock of how piercing his seemingly demonic red eyes were.

"What I thought you said I'd regret it!" Yelled Wolven as his bruises seemed to be healing at a rapid rate and his fur was slightly turning red.

"High speed regeneration!? But that can only be done with…!" Said Shadow shocked but had to dodge a fast attack from Wolven before he could finish. "Fine then I'll just have to remove my limiters!" Then the two ring bracelets on Shadow's wrists came off and his power skyrocketed.

"What the…you have limiters too!?" Yelled Wolven shocked and offended at the same time this guy had the gall to advise him to remove his limiters when he didn't offer the same thing!

"Hah, hah, hah, hah-Witness the ultimate power! Chaos Arrow!" Then Shadow started bombarding Wolven with his Chaos Arrow attack kicking up dust clouds blocking sight of Wolven then after a short while the dust cleared with Wolven standing in the same spot with no damage at all but he was holding some of the energy-based arrows in his hands. "What the!?"

"…He, he, he is this a joke? Is this little arrow all you got!?" Screamed Wolven as he tossed them back at Shadow only for him to dodge them.

"You think that was weak then fine!" In a fit of rage Shadow started charging up a spin-dash/homing attack and then began to pummel Wolven from all sides so fast he looked like a flurry of light flying through the air. "Ha, ha, ha, ha what do you think now!?...Huh!?"

Shadow realized it too late but Wolven wasn't even budging from his spot and it seemed he wasn't taking any damage at all and his fur was standing on end and his pupils were gone replaced with all whites but his fur and aura were still red although deeper.

"Are you insulting my power!?" Then he grabbed Shadow while he was still in his attack and began bashing him against the stage like a ragdoll then he threw him into the air and punched him upwards totally defying gravity then he disappeared and reappeared over Shadow and kicked him down then when he crashed on his back Wolven dive bombed him and kicked him so hard in the stomach he cracked the stage further causing Shadow to practically barf up blood he then picked up the poor hedgehog by the scruff of his fur and lifted him to his face.

"Do you doubt me now!?" Shadow couldn't answer as he had blood in his mouth so he spat his blood in Wolven's face as an answer. "Wrong answer!" Then Wolven punched Shadow in the face and he flew across the stadium into one of the medic tents causing a riot in the tent as medics scrambled to help the warrior.

Naze stood there for a second baffled by the fact that Wolven just totally owned Shadow the hedgehog a guy on par with the champion Sonic the hedgehog but he snapped out of it. "Uh…I think this is an obvious win on Wolven's part but…I just can't believe what I saw…Shadow the hedgehog was defeated like he was nothing…."

Then Wolven powered down and walked back to his seat he felt exhausted he didn't even know how he did it but as the fight went on it seemed like he was getting stronger and the stronger he got the blinder he became to his surroundings it was like he was so pissed he could only see Shadow.

"Hey Marvin you're starting to worry me when did you get this powerful why did you act so evil?" Said Grimes apparently worried and impressed at the same time.

"Hey my name is Anthony not Marvin and call me Wolven ok?" Said Wolven apparently annoyed at the rat.

Grimes did as he was told and shut up but his friend was getting more different by the minute he had to think of something.

Then next fight between Emerol and the Masked Fighter ended the same way as the Masked Fighter's first match went with him holding his opponent down with a mysterious force and even though Emerol is supposed to be able to copy an opponent's attack he couldn't do this one stating that whatever the Masked Fighter was doing was not within physical boundaries so he was put out after 10 counts.

The next battle between Tails and Vector was more conversation then fighting as Vector tried talking his way out of this since he couldn't stand fighting a child but Tails insisted that he fight and ended up losing being pinned by Vector's massive size.

Finally the match between Sonic and Shade was to begin.

"Uh ok then last year's champion Sonic the hedgehog vs. Shade the unknown entity! Fighters ready!? Begin!"

"I know not to take you lightly Shade considering you beat Blaze like she was a toy."

"And I know not to underestimate you hedgehog not only do you have the title of the best you have all the Chaos Emeralds don't you?"

"Wow you're well informed but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you!"

Then they both charged at each other but Shade evaporated and reappeared in the sky.

"Come on up Sonic I am going all out I expect you do the same!" Then Shade seemed to transform in the air as he became cloaked in a powerful aura and it seemed to take a shape all it's own into that of a giant unnamed demon.

"Ok then I guess we can't skip the whole superpower thing huh!?" Then Sonic started to glow and the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounded him then he turned into Super Sonic and started an epic battle with Shade.

"Yes, YES this is what I wanted in a fight I don't care if I win or lose this match I'm just happy I got to fight you Super Sonic!" Shouted Shade in glee over the fact that he is enjoying the best fight he had in forever.

"Well thank you you're…rather impressive yourself…I have to take a breather…every few seconds!" Said Sonic taking a gasping breath every few seconds to get enough air from dodging all of Shade's attacks while trying to find an opening.

"Well then I'll pick up the pace and make you struggle Sonic!" Then Shade consolidated his aura into a huge death-scythe and started to attack Sonic even faster then before with his smaller yet still amazingly huge weapon of pure energy.

Their powers started to deteriorate the surrounding ground and the stage below and Naze took cover in the nearest tent. "Man this is amazing this is only round 2 of the tournament yet we already have a super battle going on! I just hope the caretakers of the stadium don't get too angry at us for the damage!"

Then Shade and Sonic started attacking more and more fiercely making small shockwaves that impacted the ground and the force-field protecting the crowd it didn't falter however considering they were well above mere G.U.N grade tech being mixed with Eggman's tech making them very reliable.

"How are you holding up Sonic!?"

"Quite well thank you now that you limited your attacks I can breathe easier!"

"Well judging by the fact that I'm hitting you means you can't dodge all of my attacks then."

"Yeah you're right I'm just lucky that you aren't in the huge form again since I can attack you too." Said Sonic pointing out the cut on Shade's robe.

"Impressive you're the first person to ever cut me anywhere!" Said Shade actually impressed judging from his voice. "Well then let's cut to the chase shall we!?" Shade started concentrating all his energy into a single attack.

"Whoa you want to end it now!? Alright let's see who's really stronger!" Then Sonic started charging up a super spin dash.

After a minute of tense energy preparation they both lashed out.

"Death-Scythe of Chaos!" Screamed Shade.

"Chaos Comet!" Screamed Sonic.

When they passed each other they both landed on the stage and powered down then after a few seconds Sonic kneeled on one knee then Shade fell over spewing blood from his nonexistent mouth as his face was revealed from under the hood to being faceless although unbeknownst to everyone it was his enchanted mask.

"Wow what a battle judging from the amount of blood from Shade I think it's obvious Sonic is the winner!" Announced Naze making the crowd cheer. "Alright it's time for a brief intermission everyone including the fighters you have 10 minutes to get food and go to the bathroom if you still haven't pissed yourselves from the excitement already!"

Then everyone went on the intermission to do as Naze said others simply relaxed and waited but Wolven had to go to the little wolf's room realizing he had been unconsciously holding it in since the first round ended. "*Sigh of relief* I can't believe I held it for that long I was about to burst…."

Then the Masked Fighter came in and washed his hands under the gloves as Wolven was doing the same.

"Hey why are you washing your hands if you didn't go to the restroom yet?"

"…I sweat easily when I'm excited or nervous and it's uncomfortable to wear gloves filled with sweat."

"Oh that's a good reason, one time I wore a single pair of gloves so long I got a sweat rash."

"Yeah that happened to me too when I was 5 since then I learned to be careful."

There was a short awkward silence before Wolven broke it with a question. "Are you and Blaze connected?"

"…"

"I understand if you don't want to answer but answer me this how do you pin people down without touching them?" Asked Wolven with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"…It's called telekinesis; I had it since I was born like how Blaze has pyrokinesis." Said the Masked Fighter in a teaching sort of tone.

"Well nice to know just don't think it will defeat me in our match." Wolven said confidently as he turned to leave.

"Hold it I will defeat you I don't think you're in this tournament just for the prize…you have ulterior motives don't you?" Said the Masked Fighter accusingly.

"Hey who are you questioning my motives I don't need to tell you!"

"I will get you to admit you are working with Eggman it is my job to take care of dangerous persons such as you." Stated the Masked Fighter threateningly.

Wolven was shocked he never said anything about Eggman this guy knew something he wasn't supposed to. "I'd never work with scum like Eggman I mean he's too weird to begin with if he was a normal guy I wouldn't work for him anyway because he looks so weird." Said Wolven putting emphasis on the word weird.

"Fine if you won't admit it in private I'll just bring you down onstage and have you arrested and brought in for questioning."

"As if! You're not going to take me down even with that fancy telekinesis of yours my muscle can easily overpower your mind." Said Wolven foolishly setting himself up for this:.

"Haven't you heard the term mind over matter? Matter in the end must submit to the mind."

Then the announcement speaker came on. *Everyone return to your seats and fighters return to the tents as for the Masked Fighter and Wolven please report to the fighting stage.*

"Guess that's our cue lets do this!" Said the Masked Fighter apparently pumped.

"Yeah lets!" Stated Wolven rather ticked off and serious.

_Ok then my story is progressing at a good pace but…I don't know I have other stories to update so maybe I should take a break…naw I'll just keep doing this one until the other one is due._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wolf Eyes**_

Put disclaimer here: I do not own DBZ either although it is not present like many Sonic fan stories it has DBZ references to the max so no I do not own DBZ.

_**The Tournament Semifinals**_

There was a thick tension in the air when Wolven and the Masked Fighter took the stage as they both had their auras flaring when they entered the stadium and it was already so intense that small debris like cut grass started floating in the air and the pebbles made from the previous battles also took flight.

"Uh this looks like it's gonna be pretty intense people so I'm staying in the tent for now as for the fight ready!? Begin!" Shouted Naze into his microphone nervously.

Then the Masked Fighter removed his cloak to reveal himself as Silver the hedgehog.

"Wow its agent Silver of G.U.N no wonder he could defeat his opponents without touching them this also explains Emerol's inability to copy his ability!" Shouts Naze in excitement as the crowd follows too.

"So your name is Silver huh? What makes you so sure you stand a better chance then Shadow?"

"Unlike him I'm not cocky I know my opponent before I try fighting them whereas he was testing you during battle I already know what you're capable of so I'm going to bring you down without fail!"

Then Wolven charged at Silver only to be pinned to the ground and the count to begin. *1, 2, 3*

"See I told you the mind can easily overcome matter!" States Silver confidently with his eyes closed.

*6, 7, 8*

"Might as well put him out now make it quicker."

*9…Wolven has gotten up!*

"What!?"

Surely Wolven was on his feet and his eyes were blank like last time as his aura began to grow.

"This isn't possible how can someone be so powerful as to stand up with my mind pressing on them!? Argh!" Silver keeled over slightly holding his head.

"Let me go! If you don't I'll rip your mind to pieces!"

"N-no I can't I have to expose you it's my job…gah!" Then all of a sudden small fragments of Wolven's aura began shooting off and cutting Silver slightly but it burned like hell like there was a piping hot knife being dragged across his skin blade-first. "Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!! How are you doing this!?"

"Don't ask me, ask my power; kneel before me and submit before I destroy you!"

Silver felt like his insides were being moved around then he looked at Wolven and saw he was holding out his hand and moving it like it was feeling around for something then it clutched like grabbing a throat and Silver suddenly lost his ability to breath and he started clutching at his throat as he was being strangled from a distance.

"Now release me if you value your trachea's existence!"

Silver released his hold on Wolven but charged at him surrounded with a blue aura and when he was next to him Silver held out his hands as if firing a blast. "Dragon Wave!"

As he screamed the attack a light blue-green dragon sprouted out of his hands and began pushing Wolven across the stage until he reached the edge and slammed the corporeal dragon to the ground.

"So that's what you had up your sleeve what a joke!"

Then he noticed Silver was gone and before he knew it he felt a powerful blast hit him in the back and he flew through the air and into the ground outside the stage leaving a nice crater.

"That's not all I have!" Shouted Silver to make sure Wolven could hear him as they both returned to the ring they charged at each other and started exchanging blows but then Silver disappeared.

"What!? Where did he…!?"

"Hey behind you!" Wolven turned around to be kicked in the face followed by a stream of energy that seemed to be pushing him further constantly hitting him until Silver's kick dissipated. "You see my mind power can be used for more then energy blasts and object manipulation I can also reinforce my own strength and physical attacks at will making them more effective."

"Yeah I noticed nice kick I appreciate the fake out too but now I'm pissed!" Then Wolven seemed to get even faster as he began to pummel Silver but Silver disappeared again and was floating in the air.

"Damn looks like I have to be more careful! Let's see how you handle this!" Then Silver shot multiple outlines of himself out and they filled with the familiar light blue-green energy making 10 copies in all. "Attack!"

Then Silver and his 10 copies began swarming Wolven with physical attacks but only the real Silver's attacks had any oomph to them so he tried to focus on Silver alone but as weak as his copies were they always blocked for him.

"Damn you fight me like a man!" Then Wolven lashed out pushing all the copies back and striking Silver hard on the cheek and then they pulled back as Silver spat out blood.

"You want a real fight then I'll go all out!" Silver absorbed all the copies and he started pulsing as small insignificant shockwaves came off his body.

"Nice power up good to see you're serious now I'm going to be serious!" Then Wolven grabbed his Skin Tech and turned off the limiters and a gigantic increase in aura happened causing a transformation at the same time practically demolishing the stage as his power started to cause everything fewer than 25lbs to rise and his fur turned jet black and stood even more on end but his eyes remained totally blank. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!"

"What's with this power!? It's like a super mode only negative!" Screamed Silver as he was being pushed back by the enormous shockwaves coming from Wolven.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! Such power! Such amazing power! I'll destroy you!!!!" Wolven started overpowering Silver in an instant making Silver's strength quickly drain as he seemed to get stronger and in this Naze ran up seeing Silver was going to lose and Wolven was lost in glee as he continued to pummel and break the poor hedgehog's body.

"Wolven cease your attack Silver's lost!!!!" Wolven seemed too deafened by his actions to react but he quickly stopped and disappeared.

"Uh ladies and gentleman I think it's concluded that Silver has been beaten now we would normally replace the ring but we don't have any more replacement rings anymore so Vector and Sonic come on out for the final semifinal round!" Naze said all this as medics picked up Silver and he was rushed to a more sophisticated care center.

Vector and Sonic made their way to the stage to fight.

"Hey Vector go easy on me alright?" Asked Sonic jokingly.

"No way if I do I'll lose prepare to face my flames!" Shouted Vector excitedly.

Meanwhile high up in the sky in Eggman's cloaked Egg-Fortress….

Wolven was in a special tank with his limiters reactivated and his excess aura being leeched by the machine.

"My Wolven you really are like a Chaos Emerald the energy you're giving off is seemingly infinite and your Skin Tech act as containers while at the same time it constantly builds up pressure and leaks like it did in all those other battles effectively you have a super mode although it is the total opposite of Sonic's super mode." Analyzed the egg-shaped genius from behind his console.

"Whatever can you make a full body Skin Tech suit for me?"

"Yes although I have to admit I've never seen tech this advanced so give me a moment and it will be done."

"Ok doctor just remember our deal." Said Wolven threateningly.

"Yes, yes I know I remember." Said Eggman not really paying attention as he focused on making the suit.

Then Wolven fell asleep shortly before a purple colored fully roboticized jaguar came in. "Hey doctor is this the new guy?"

"Yes even if he doesn't beat Sonic I plan on making him a commander considering his huge amount of strength and his connection to Chaos energy."

"Well I hope he can at least pick up the slack left by the defeats of Kris, Slab and Metal."

"Don't worry I've already got new candidates to replace them as well all will be revealed in time."

"I hope so doctor I'm starting to worry about my welfare being one of your last commanders."

"Relax Rips everything is just fine." Snaps Eggman annoyed.

"Please sir don't call me by my bully name call me Burns."

Then Eggman finished creating the design for the Skin Suit and had it put on Wolven while he was still asleep it covered his entire body even his face and head along with his tail making a sleek silver shimmer effect like he was made of liquid metal before putting his clothes back on. (In this story the whole clothes thing is optional to males like most other cases but Wolven prefers to wear them since they make him look cooler.)

Wolven woke up shortly afterward in a comfortable chair on the flight deck with Eggman, Bocoe, Decoe, Bokkun and Burns looking intently at him casing him to jump from seeing them so close to his face and falling over backwards.

*joyful laughter* "See doctor I told you it would be funny!" Says Bocoe through his laughter.

"Hey that isn't funny I could have hurt myself…speaking of which why didn't I hurt my head when I hit it?" Then Wolven looked at his hand to see it covered with Skin Tech.

"As you can see I finished your suit but I modified it now it's like the lightest suit of the hardest armor available the light part is if you don't have it weight limited along with your energy also it's permanently grafted on your skin so it is your skin."

"No just the energy is fine but the weight part along with the hardness could make me unmovable…what you grafted it to my skin!?"

"Whatever new guy just let me show you the ropes after your done fighting the hedgehog I'll be surprised to see you succeed." Then Burns left the room.

"Well then commander shall we show you the ropes?" Asked Decoe holding actual ropes.

"Or show you your first orders?" Asked Bocoe holding Wolven's mission transcript.

Back on the ground….

Vector was having trouble as all of you expected but he kept Sonic on the ropes (Why do I keep using this reference?) with his superior physical strength and his fire attacks.

"What's the matter Sonic can't stand the heat!?" Yelled Vector making an obvious pun.

"Honestly no but can you stand the cold!?" Then Sonic ran around Vector so fast he whipped up a tornado flinging Vector into the sky before doing consecutive homing attacks on him leaving the poor crocodile detective unconscious.

"Vector is unable to battle Sonic wins!!!" *crowd cheering*

"We will now take a short intermission…." Stated Naze before his microphone disappeared and Wolven in his new shiny glory stood in the center of the ring with the microphone.

"Ahem! Testing 1 2 ok then. *deep breath* NOBODY MOVE!!!!" Then basic Eggman robots swarmed the stands blocking the escape routes as an Egg-Fortress uncloaked overhead.

"Wolven what's going on here!?" Shouted Sonic.

"Allow me to answer that question Sonic." Came a familiar voice that no one not even most of his subordinates want to hear.

"Eggman!"

"Oh, ho, ho right again hedgehog."

"Commander Wolven's gonna smash you flat!" Boasted Bokkun.

"Commander? You mean!?"

"Yeah Sonic I'm Eggman's newest commander: Cmdr. Wolven Shanks." *Holds out hand for handshake* "Pleased to formally meet you."

Then Sonic took the handshake and they both squeezed.

"Nice to meet ya."

_O_O all out badass Sonic epic duel coming on but what have Sonic's friends and G.U.N been doing during all this find out along with the conclusion to the tournament saga in the next Wolf Eyes. (DBZ epilogue reference lol)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wolf Eyes**_

Put disclaimer here: I do not own Smoker or any other characters from One Piece I say this because I will be featuring characters from One Piece to make it more interesting.

_**Tournament Final**_

Everyone was in a panic as Eggman's robots held the civilians hostage and started to make they're way to the medical tents and the other participants of the tournament but Knuckles and the others got up and started to battle the robots while tension between Wolven and Sonic continued to build.

"So when are we actually going to fight?" Asked a perturbed and eager Sonic.

"Right now if you want Sonic." Replied an anxious Wolven.

Then they both exchanged a punch and got into a high speed battle and Eggman flew to a safe distance to watch.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho this ought to be fun give him hell Commander Wolven!" Shouts Eggman as he brings out a high-speed video camera. (A camera so advanced it can capture an image at 10,000 frames per second) "I want good footage for the Eggman home theater!"

"Yeah kick his but Wolven!" Bokkun states childishly.

Off elsewhere:

"Hey wake up Silver!" Came a gruff and serious voice.

"Hey I failed just let me sleep ok." Says an uncaring Silver.

Then the rude man pushed Silver off his medical bed rather abruptly.

"Hey you could have hurt me!" Yells Silver as he jumps up like the fight never happened.

"Oh shut up you heal fast and we all know it." The man is revealed to be Captain Smoker of G.U.N. (One Piece LOL)

"Oh Captain Smoker sir I didn't know it was you!" Says Silver while making a hasty salute.

"At ease…anyway good to see you failed…for once." Says the captain sarcastically despite this really is the first time Silver has failed at a mission.

"Well the target was stronger than expected and I couldn't prove he was working for Eggman." Says Silver with a disappointed look on his face like he just didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.

"Well now you didn't really fail your mission actually." Says a reassuring female voice.

"What do you mean Tashigi?" (Another One Piece LOL) Asked Silver and Smoker in unison to Smoker's Lieutenant.

"Well the stadium is already under siege by Eggman and Wolven seems to have had a modification although if it is mechanical or not has yet to be determined." Reports Tashigi calmly.

"Well there you go you stole the first chance I got of grilling you for failure Lt. Silver." Says Smoker jokingly.

"Well honestly I still got my ass kicked but I'll take it anyway." Says Silver while scratching the back of his head while an anime sweat-drop appears.

Then Smoker went over to the console as Tashigi went up front and the Sgt turned the command vehicle around. "This is Captain Smoker of the 72nd division all units report to the tournament stadium Eggman has made a move."

At the rather influential captain's order every G.U.N unit was headed to the stadium to quell the uprising.

Back at the stadium not with Wolven:

Knuckles and Shadow along with many other of Sonic's friends started fighting the robots back and even though they were weakened from their battles they could still handle some weak robot troops.

"Hey Shadow need some help over there!?" Shouted Knuckles while handling his share of robots.

"Humph I can handle these weaklings I should be asking you that question." Replies Shadow after kicking a robot into a whole group of them like he was bowling.

"Well I guess that's a strike." Joked Knuckles.

"Please refrain from going easy we must clear out these threats before human life is lost." Omega stated blandly.

"Ok then Omega you, Emerol and ChaosGamma stay back here and clean up since you used to be Eggman's robots someone might mistake you for enemies and attack you." Ordered Shadow being rather accurate.

"Ok Shadow we shall wipe out the enemies inside you take care of the ones holding the crowd hostage."

Then Shadow and Knuckles sped on ahead as the rest of the fighters stayed inside.

Back to the duel:

Wolven and Sonic seemed evenly matched but despite their equal speed Wolven obviously had Sonic beat in physical strength and thanks to his new skin defense too.

"Man you know how to cheat that armor is way too resilient!" Complained Sonic.

"It may seem like armor but it is my skin its way deeper then armor and second other then defense it doesn't affect my performance other than limiting my power." Said Wolven smugly.

"What!? Limiting!?" Shouted Sonic shocked.

"Yeah so you better not go easy on me at all or you'll die Sonic my goal is to fight you at full power!" Then Wolven stepped up a little as his silver armor skin turned red and his eyes went white then he seemed to start topping Sonic in speed as well as an increase to all his other stats.

"Damn…I just can't lose!" Then Sonic's fur turned green and a green aura appeared and his eyes stayed the same emerald green then him and Wolven appeared to be on equal grounds again.

"Well, well it seems I'm awaking your innate super mode!" Yelled Wolven excitedly as his once white eyes started glowing red while they were still fighting.

"What!? How am I doing this!?" Questioned the hedgehog worried about what was happening to him during the battle.

"You may not know this but every living being has the ability to go into super mode but only the special can learn to use it without the influence of Chaos Emeralds! Currently you are in what's called pre-super mode like me!" Shouted Wolven in a teaching manner.

"Oh so then I can match you huh!?" Then Sonic took advantage of this new knowledge and he started bombarding Wolven with numerous kicks to the torso and despite his amazingly hard skin he coughed up a little blood and when he did Sonic backed off.

"Yes, YES!!!! This is what I want now I want to fight you in full super mode!" Then Wolven's skin turned jet black and his eyes remained the same.

"Whoa this really is an evil form of super mode!" Shouted Sonic as he took a step back.

"Here's part two of my super mode class there are two different kinds of super mode: Positive and Negative as you can guess I'm negative and you're positive!" Stated Wolven in a teaching manner once again.

"Oh thanks for the info…now lets see if I can really do it without using my emeralds!" Then Sonic started focusing his energy refusing to use the emeralds and his fur started to flicker between green and gold then it fully transformed into super mode and his eyes turned crimson.

"Whoa I can do it without the emeralds!" Sonic was totally in awe of the fact that he could do it without using the emeralds.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha now lets go at it until one of us is either dead or face down on the floor!" Screamed Wolven absolutely pumped and high on adrenaline.

"Alright here we go!"

Then Sonic dashed in and did the same kicking attack he did to Wolven in their pre-super modes only this time Wolven blocked all the attacks with the palms of his hands before throwing Sonic off to the side and was about to elbow his head into the stage when Sonic grabbed the arm and spun around at the same time kicking Wolven in the back of the head before jumping off.

After that hit to the head Wolven was a little shaken even with the new skin he really felt that one if it hit a little lower he would have passed out from the shock. "Impressive your speed and reflexes still beat me I guess I should really be building up me speed even more!"

Then Wolven charged in and spun like for a homing attack only he kept his hands and feet extended slightly and when he impacted the ground Sonic used to be standing on instead of a simple impact when his palm touched it the ground seemed to explode from within.

"Whoa!" Sonic couldn't believe how powerful the strike was he knew super mode was powerful and all but Wolven barely put any energy into that attack other then the initial jump.

"Like it I call it the palm bomb I just put a little condensed energy into my hand and whatever it impacts explodes from within!" Stated Wolven proudly. (Note this is like an attack I saw on Yu Yu Hakusho once)

"Yeah if you get me with that I might be a goner but we'll see who can catch who!" Then the battle resumed.

Outside the Stadium:

G.U.N had the stadium surrounded but because of the Egg-Fortress overhead and the force-field protecting the stadium from the tournament duel they couldn't use air units other than to assault the Fortress so they had to storm the Stadium the hard way.

"All ground units focus on wiping out the attacking robots as for the air units focus entirely on the Egg-Fortress try to keep as many of their air units from attacking the ground!" As Tashigi issued the orders Smoker and Silver headed the attack.

"Sir do you think we'll nab Eggman this time?" Asked Silver as he and Smoker ran through the corridor totally smoking every robot that came at them.

"Don't get your hopes up Silver he's as slippery as a snake's egg." Said Smoker obviously making a pun toward Eggman's body shape.

In the arena:

"Achoo!" Eggman sneezed really hard.

"What is it doctor do you have a cold?" Asked Bokkun cutely.

"No either I'm getting allergies or a cute girl is talking about me somewhere." Said Eggman rubbing his nose with a smile on his face that Bokkun didn't understand.

Meanwhile the duel between Sonic and Wolven was getting more and more contested as they both showed off their moves in an attempt to show the other one up it seems these two have more in common then they think.

Back inside:

Omega and the other good robots had pretty much demolished all the Eggman following robots.

"Ok then now what do we do Omega?" Asked ChaosGamma blandly like most robots do.

"I don't know we didn't discuss more action then this." Stated Omega just as blandly.

"Well we could just wait." Said Emerol in a slightly less bland way.

*blowing wind…tumbleweed inside wtf!?*

"This is boring…." Said Omega.

"I agree…." Said ChaosGamma.

"Well then why don't we watch the match?" Said Emerol.

"Good Idea!" Said Omega and ChaosGamma together as they all went outside and Smoker saw them he was about to attack when Silver held him back.

"Wait sir those are robots that betrayed Eggman they're on our side!"

"Well…that would explain all the mechanical style destruction towards these heaps of scrap." Said Smoker pointing out the heaps of destroyed robots.

"Well let's go with them maybe they'll be doing something that we could help with."

"Alright."

They went outside to see more destroyed enemy robots as the crowd stayed still and cheered Sonic on despite the fact they were free to leave.

"Hey over there!" Silver pointed out the trio of robots and he and Smoker sat next to them.

"So what's going on here really?" Asked Smoker.

Emerol was the first to answer. "Wolven is the new commander of Eggman's forces and apparently his first mission is to face Sonic in head to head combat."

"Well then let's watch this may be really interesting." Said Smoker as he put his feet up.

"Hey man I'm not a stool!" Yelled the civilian he put his feet on.

"Shut up and stay still!"

"O-ok!" The poor guy gave in since he didn't want to make the terrifying Smoker angry.

Shadow and Knuckles along with Shade came up as well and sat down to enjoy the battle since all of Eggman's robots had been taken care of save for what Eggman didn't deploy.

Back in the ring:

Sonic and Wolven had already fully demolished the stage and the fight moved to the whole football field causing all that awesome DBZ area effects from battle to occur and during this it seemed Wolven was getting tired.

"Hey it looks like your stamina needs improvement too." Taunted Sonic.

"S-shut it I'm fine! I still have enough power to deal with you!" Shouted Wolven seemingly flustered.

"Whatever let's see if you can handle this!" Then Sonic did a continuous spin dash and moved so fast he started a powerful tornado that surrounded Wolven and then when it dissipated Sonic had vanished.

"W-what where did he!?" Wolven looked around while saying this not seeing Sonic.

*loud whistle* "Up here!"

Wolven looked up to see a super bright and charged up ball of energy around Sonic as it started to shoot down from the sky super fast. "Oh shit!!"

"Sonic Comet level 2!!!!!" Then the attack struck Wolven head on and it made a huge crater and the attack continued making the crater even deeper until it took up most of the football field and Sonic came out and stood at the edge of the crater. "*impressed whistle* I can't believe how deep that crater is!"

At first it seemed Sonic had won and everyone cheered but then Wolven suddenly appeared behind him and kicked him into the crater. **"DAMN YOU!!!!"**

Wolven was seriously bleeding from the mouth and nose and his whiteout eyes seemed bloodshot and the spot on his torso where Sonic hit had an obvious huge bruise on the area. (Note it is his skin so yes it can bruise)

"**ARGH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!!!!"** Then Wolven released his limiter completely and his muscles expanded beyond belief and crimson lines covered the creases as his aura skyrocketed then he charged up a giant ball of black chaos energy that nearly took up half the football field. **"I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!!!!!!"**

_Wolven has unleashed his ultimate power ascended mode and has prepared a blast that could take out the whole stadium how will Sonic counter find out next time on Wolf Eyes (Yes DBZ epilogue will follow every chapter now.)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wolf Eyes**_

Put disclaimer here: More DBZ references please don't kill me! (LOL you won't kill me…right?)

_**Berserker**_

Wolven was charging up a huge ball of energy overhead that was at least 50 yards in diameter half the length of a football field. (Note the field has already been practically destroyed because of Sonic's Comet)

"**PREPARE TO DIE ALL OF YOU!!!!!"** Screamed Wolven as he tossed the super slow blast toward Sonic in the crater.

"No! If that hits everyone will die for sure!" Then Knuckles, Shadow and Silver all jumped in through the force-field (only stops things going at the crowd) and took on a pre-super mode themselves.

"Guys what are you doing if you're in here you'll die for sure!" Then Sonic noticed they were all emerald green even their eyes with a good aura.

"Hey let us give you a boost you look like you need it." Then after they nodded at Knuckles' statement they stood behind Sonic and fed their energy to him then Sonic slammed into the blast and started pushing then after a few seconds he kicked sending it speeding back at Wolven.

"**WHAT!?"** Screamed Wolven as it slammed into him he pushed it back but he couldn't stop it as it became too unstable already and blew up in his face causing a powerful shockwave that made the force-field flicker slightly.

"Whew good thing we finished him or judging by the force-fields he might have really destroyed everything." Said Silver as he breathed a sigh of relief but all too soon as when the smoke from the blast cleared Wolven was floating there unscathed save for his previous wounds.

"**HA, HA, HA, HA, HA-DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK!? I CAN EASILY STAND MY OWN BLAST BUT LET'S SEE YOU FACE ME HEAD ON!!!!!"** Screamed the still perturbed and excited fighter.

Wolven crashed into the crater and jumped out of the smoke to kill Knuckles but even Knuckles could dodge such a slow punch but the crater created from it would have been easily half the size of Sonic Comet 2's crater on even ground.

"Holy shit he may have lost speed but that power is amazing!"

"**THAT'S RIGHT HERES ANOTHER LESSON SUPER MODES HAVE DIFFERENT LEVELS OTHER THE PRE AND REGULAR THIS IS ASCENDED!!!!!"** Even though he retained his super twisted voice it still had a teaching manner to it.

"Whatever even if you have all that power you don't have the speed to hit us!"

Then Sonic and his friends started swarming Wolven taking quick shots and retreating before being hit but none of their attacks affected him not even Sonic who was in full super mode.

"This is hopeless even with our speed we can't hurt him and with all that power he can't hit us this is a never ending battle!" Grieved Knuckles seeing as it was the truth.

"…**YOU'RE RIGHT…IN THAT CASE…."** Wolven flew up into the air again and charged a ball twice as big as the last one meaning it would literally take up the whole field. **"ANYONE WITH WEAK CONSTITUTIONS OR ACTUALLY WANT TO LIVE LEAVE THE ARENA!!!!!!"** Then the blast started compressing into a smaller size making the blast more lethal with every compression.

"Shit!" Captain Smoker turned on his communicator. "Attention all units aid in the evacuation of the civilians a huge blast is about to occur!" Then the civilians that were panicking and running for the exits were guided by G.U.N soldiers so as not to get lost or lose momentum and the rest of the fighters began to evacuate as well and help the evacuation.

"Hey hedgehogs and the echidna don't worry about the civilians we'll get them as far away from here as possible!" Shouted Smoker to the heroes in the ring before running off to aid in the evacuation.

"Well good to know now let's get this guy to fall before that ball gets too powerful he can't defend while making that thing!" Shouted Sonic.

"Right!" Shouted the other 3 in unison then they all started attacking Wolven while he was charging up the ball it was ½ complete.

"…**ALMOST…THERE…!"** Muttered Wolven while wincing.

The evacuation was about 90% complete as was the ball.

"**ALMOST THERE!!!"** Shouted Wolven as his torso started giving out from the constant pummeling.

The evacuation was 99.9% complete the rest being Sonic, his friends and two others.

"Damn there's no way we're gonna be able to stop him in time!" Observed Knuckles.

"Hey hurry get down here!" They all looked down to see Naze and Grimes. "Come on you need to be near me for it to save you!"

Then they all dashed down as fast as possible the ball was 98.8% complete.

"Hurry put your hands on this!" Shouted Naze as Grimes and the others followed his directions and then a sphere of energy surrounded them as did a shield cover the Egg-Fortress; Eggman and Bokkun were nowhere to be seen.

Ball complete! "OK TIME TO DIE SONIC!!!!" Wolven shot the condensed ball of energy at the center of the crater making a small pinging sound then it reverberated and the blasted expanded so fast it encompassed the entire stadium in an instant just barely touching the force-field of the Egg-Fortress and when it disappeared everything had been disintegrated save for Sonic and his friends even Grimes and Naze made it but they seemed unconscious.

Wolven flew down after powering down to pre-super mode since he was exhausted and he gathered up all the Chaos Emeralds and as he was leaving a hand grabbed his ankle he turned to find Grimes.

"M-Marvin…why…?" Asked the poor saddened rat.

"…I told you I'm not Marvin." Then he shook his foot free and flew up to the Egg-Fortress.

"…Marvin…don't go…." Then Grimes passed out.

On the Egg-Fortress in an unknown location over the ocean.

"Oh, ho, ho I got a good commander! You totally owned Sonic and his pathetic friends and you stole the tournament prize while no one was looking too!" Boasted Eggman proud of his new subordinate.

Commander Wolven was in a healing tank being treated by countless super tiny arms in the suspension fluid. "Well it was the least I could do our original contract required me to get the prize for you anyway and could you promise me that you won't go further than repairing my skin?" Asked the commander worried.

"Oh don't worry Wolven if I gave you robot body parts they might not be able to take the amount of power you exert and would in fact weaken you but I can always add external components to your skin that attach to your will." Stated the doctor very calmly.

"Phew…then I don't have to worry; I will augment myself how I want and after I get out of here I need to get to work on my new role as your expert technician." Wolven said with a confident smile on his face as the anesthesia from the tiny arms took full effect.

In the emergency medical tents on the edge of the crater.

Grimes started waking up feeling tears in his eyes.

"Sir he's waking up!" Came the voice of a random nurse that needs no mention of name as she has no effect on the plot.

"Hey are you ok?" Came Sonic's voice.

Grimes fully opened his eyes and sat up to be surrounded by all of the fighters and some G.U.N agents.

"Alright you're Wolven's friend right? Well start talking!" Shouted Knuckles impatiently with a threatening fist wave in the air that scared Grimes.

"Hey Knuckles relax you have to be gentle with these things!" Defended Silver.

"Come on you can tell us." Said Sonic gently and reassuringly.

"…I can't…it's…too hard to explain…even I don't understand what happened to Marvin…." Said Grimes breaking between words a little trying to focus.

"…Here just focus on you're memory of him and I'll read it for us and I'll make sense of it." Said Silver taking off his right glove and putting his hand on Grimes' head.

"Alright." Then Grimes focused on his memory of Wolven.

The memories came flooding to Silver as Grimes had several years of knowing Wolven as a close personal friend and after a few moments of strenuous memory copying Silver took his hand and put it in the glove sweating bullets.

"Man…you really know him well…this may take a moment of further concentration…." Then after sitting down and focusing for a while tears came out of Silver's eyes. "I just can't believe it."

"What?" Asked Knuckles curiously.

"…The guy that we just fought is practically a saint he donates to charities constantly, he gives food to the homeless, he teaches poor children and people martial arts to defend themselves and occasionally saves someone from a mugger or something like that…but people hate him because he has so much talent…they desecrate his home and try to kill him and in fact according to Grimes he was killed." Said Silver still tearing up.

"What!? Killed!? How's that possible he just disintegrated the stadium and nearly killed hundreds of people also how could someone so kind become so evil!?" Shouted Knuckles in disbelief.

"That's just it…just like Grimes said it's impossible to understand but he was literally killed…shortly after Grimes found a strange Chaos Emerald…."

"What!? But I've had all the Chaos Emeralds for a whole year!" Interrupted Sonic.

"I know that's why it's strange! Not only that but it was unique it was so clear you could see right through it; then after Wolven put it in his pocket a group of thugs from a local mafia came and pinned him down not knowing about the emerald; apparently he pissed off the local Don because he constantly refused to become a Hitman…then they stabbed him with a katana…straight through the heart." Said Silver letting the tears fall down his face.

No one was willing to speak so Silver continued. "Then after they finished their job Grimes ran in to find Wolven honestly dead with no pulse but still breathing and then his heartbeat picked back up and when he checked the Emerald was gone."

"So the Emerald did it! It revived Wolven!" Stated Knuckles amazed.

"Yeah…amazing…." Then everyone turned around to see Grimes crying. "He wasn't the same after that incident…he was completely different! He only cared about himself and constantly insisted that his name was Anthony Ryan Flora not Marvin Jones Shanks and preferred to be called Wolven for some reason out of nowhere!" Shouted Grimes before breaking into a complete outburst of sobbing.

"Yeah then it was accompanied by an unbelievable increase in strength and agility at least 6 times his original abilities and it increased over time as we all witnessed." Silver continued for Grimes.

"So…the person Marvin J. Shanks is in reality dead…." Everyone turned to see Captain Smoker with a serious face and his eyes closed in concentration. "It is likely at the moment Wolven was killed Marvin J. Shanks honestly died and another soul was inserted into the vessel…his name is Anthony R. Flora but he accepts the name Shanks so what we're dealing with here is likely a split personality formed by the Emerald."

"What!?" Shouted everyone.

"In other words Wolven is likely a corrupt evil personality that surfaced from the fusion of the body and soul so in reality we are dealing with one maybe two decent people trapped in that body with that evil personality controlling everything." Stated Smoker calmly.

"Alright so our first priority is to capture him and try to separate the 2 or 3 personalities and save them!" Shouted Sonic.

"It may be extremely hard but if a soul can be transferred to another body then maybe they can be separated too!" Shouts Knuckles excitedly finally a new adventure!

"Ok everyone it looks like we have a mission to do!" Shouted Silver and everyone cheered on their new goal.

Back on the Egg-Fortress.

Wolven opened his eyes but they weren't red instead they were blue.

"Good to see you're awake Wolven." Then the doctor opened the chamber and let Wolven out of the healing tube.

"…Don't call me by that atrocious name…." Said Wolven calmly and professionally.

"Huh but you said to call you that!" Shouted Eggman angrily he didn't need to find out that his new commander was a strange one.

"…That's my vulgar side's name…my name is Anthony…Anthony R. Flora…nice to meet you…."

_It would seem Smoker's assumption was correct but how correct his he? Find out on the next Dragonball Z (Psych!) Wolf Eyes._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wolf Eyes**_

Put disclaimer here: I got the idea from Yu Yu Hakusho so yeah Yu Yu Hakusho references also tons of new One Piece references please don't kill me for using so many references. Also I need to fix something I did not mean to make Burns a jaguar what I pictured was a panther so sorry for that.

_**The Truth of the Eyes**_

"…That's my vulgar side's name…my name is Anthony…Anthony R. Flora…nice to meet you." Said Anthony still holding an air of total professionalism despite the fact he just came out of a tube and looked like a wet dog in spandex.

"Uh…oh boy you have multiple personalities don't you…?" Grieved Eggman putting his face in his hand.

"Yes unfortunately it is due to a mishap in the soul transferral through the realm of Chaos." Said Anthony with absolute certainty.

"Uh…I don't understand." Said Eggman with complete honesty.

"Of course not your research into Chaos energy likely only scratches the surface let me deliberate." Then Anthony walked out of the room straight to the Chaos induction system. (A system that harnesses Chaos energy to give extra energy to the Egg-Fortress)

"Why did you come in here?" Asked Eggman walking behind him.

"To show you something." Then Anthony touched the grey Chaos Emerald and a flash of light appeared in the chamber where the induction takes place and two beings of pure energy appeared inside both looked exactly like Anthony but one was completely black and had crimson eyes and the other was completely green with emerald green eyes.

"…Amazing but what are they?" Asked Eggman taking record of this down in the ship's database.

"The green one is Marvin J. Shanks and the black one is Wolven." Stated Anthony with absolute calm.

"What Wolven!?" Jolted Eggman as he took a step back.

"Yes this physical body houses 3 souls I am the soul of a neutral intellectual I will take either side given my circumstances and am far more intelligent then the other two, Shanks is the soul of a heroic warrior he fights for freedom and equality and Wolven is a demonic warrior he fights only for his own pleasure and gain if working for you doesn't benefit him he will turn on you." Then Anthony turned to face Eggman. "You currently only have 2 commanders Burns and this body but if you disintegrate this body you will find an 8th Chaos Emerald and if you put it in the induction chamber and super charge our souls and the emerald it will split into 3 more Emeralds giving each of us a personal emerald then you can put each one into a robotic replica of this body as long as you use my schematics you will have 3 new commanders just as strong as this body instead of just 1."

Eggman was still processing everything; this guy had a much higher intellect then even him! But he basically said he takes sides meaning he doesn't work for himself this would work to his advantage! "Very well make the new bodies yourself since they would turn out right faster report to me when they are ready!" Then Eggman turned to leave the room.

"Yes doctor." Bowed the commander as Eggman left.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho this could work in my favor far more then I expect!" Then Eggman walked into the meeting room with Burns and his possible new commanders were sitting at the table in all there were about 9 mercenaries and one prospect that came not for money but to actually work for him.

"Ok then Egg-Ossan me and my crew came here with the promise of a big payoff so start talking or give me meat." Stated the scrawny straw-hat wearing boy while wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Hey you will address me with respect I don't care how effective your Straw-Hat Mercenaries are Monkey D. Luffy! But if you do want some meat I'll happily comply since the hour is late and I'm sure we're all quite hungry."

Then Eggman pressed a button and a huge feast appeared out of the table mostly meat based but there were also plenty of vegetables and a soda fountain of root beer.

"Whoa awesome!" Shouted Luffy.

"Pfft I could cook up something like this in minutes there's nothing amazing here save for the fact that it was made by machines without love I doubt it tastes as good as my food." Scoffed Sanji.

"That may be so but dig in its almost endless considering the fact that I stocked appropriately after hearing about your legendary appetites." Said Eggman with a huge smirk and a daring eye.

"Oh you want an eating contest with Luffy eh? We better stand back then until their finished…don't want to get eaten." Said Zoro very seriously as the crew stepped back and Chopper tugged the stranger out of the way as Eggman and Luffy were staring down and one of Eggman's robots started to play western high noon music then when they started it changed into a whimsical fast paced techno song that made the stranger seem to dance slightly before he caught himself and Brook started humming along memorizing the tune along with him.

Luffy and Eggman were in a heated eat off as they scarfed down the food at a breakneck passé and it lasted for minutes until Eggman collapsed. "Ugh…too full."

"Alright I win!" Shouted Luffy as he jumped and his cartoonish expanded belly jiggled.

Then Eggman gathered himself off the ground and sat down summoning another round of food and the others sat down to eat. "Amazing I can't believe you can eat all that and still keep going not to mention your healthy physic."

"Oh that's because I'm a rubber man." Then Luffy stretched his cheek out about a foot. "I ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi."

"Oh well could you explain your abilities and…I really want to know about your friend Brook…is he even alive?"

"Well I ate the Yomi Yomi No Mi. It gave me a second life after I died but when I finally made it back to my body it was already bones! Yo ho, ho, ho!" Merrily laughed the skeletal musician.

"He's also a musician making him very lively at parties including his skull jokes." Stated Luffy shoving another whole ham into his mouth.

"I'm Zoro the second in command of the group…I am an expert swordsman using the unique art of santouryuu the three sword style."

"I'm Nami the strategist…I'm not very powerful but my special staff Perfect Clima Tact lets me manipulate weather and I have great combat intuition."

"I'm Sogeking! King of Snipers!" Proudly stated the masked man with the staff.

"Come on Usopp take off that sunny mask and use your real name." Scolded Sanji.

"Oh come on Sanji the mask makes me feel cool…also it's very good at distracting people and protecting my face."

"Except for that foot long nose of yours you wolf crier." Chuckled Zoro.

"Hey it's only 7 inches long and please call me Sogeking!"

"Whatever…anyway I'm Sanji the chef the best there is and my kicks can split open this flying tub with ease." Confidently stated Sanji puffing on a cigarette.

"I am Robin the archeologist. I basically help culture these guys and keep them level headed as I hardly lose my cool and I can sprout any body part on any surface I see thanks to the power of my Hana Hana No Mi." Said Robin professionally as an arm sprouted in front of Eggman and handed him a cup of root beer.

"Oh thank you my dear." Said Eggman gentlemanly taking the cup and drinking. It was rare for him to speak like this to another intellectual and being so formal it was refreshing.

Then the blue haired Speedo wearing guy in a Hawaiian shirt nudged the reindeer forward. "U-um I'm Tony Tony Chopper the doctor of the group." Chopper said twiddling his hooves.

"Hm you look like a normal Mobian to me." Observed Eggman taking note of the hooves and nose as being unique.

"Um actually…." Then Chopper transformed into a huge gorilla like version of himself. "I used to be just a normal reindeer but I ate the Human Human Fruit…so I am more like a normal Mobian but I have special abilities that most aren't privy to."

"Oh interesting I think maybe I should see if I can replicate these amazing fruits."

"Oh yeah! Ow! Finally it's my turn to showcase my SUPER self!" Then the large man jumped on the table and posed making the stars on his forearms blend into a single star. "Ow, ow, ow I am Cyborg Franky!"

"Oh a Cyborg!? Please let me see if I can tinker with you." Eggman had stars in his eyes as all his roboticized cyborgs had obvious and exposed mechanical parts but Franky looked totally human.

"Oh that would be great that's also one of the reasons we came here…I'm starting to break down and I need an expert like you to fix me because I can't fix it myself anymore."

"You did it yourself!?"

"Yes and because of that my back was never converted…another flaw I hope you can fix."

"Oh ho, ho of course please allow me to do so…anyway to business I need to test all of you to see if you'll qualify."

"About that only Luffy is applying…we just go wherever he does."

"And me as well." Spoke up the white hedgehog that had been silent the whole time.

"Fine just one of you is enough but two is very worth it."

Luffy and the white and sage colored hedgehog followed Eggman to a test chamber where machines gauged their abilities and both were very promising and after it was done they stood at the door.

"Well then Luffy and…Sound was it?"

"Yes doctor."

"You both have different themes and as a rule I demand that my commanders all have a different theme so please guess your themes."

"I'm rubber right!?"

"And I'm sound."

"Correct now please go to the briefing room without me I need to look into something…."

"Yes doctor."

"Aye Egg-Ossan!"

Then they returned to the briefing room as Eggman went to the induction chamber to find three amazingly well constructed Wolven replicas each one with Skin-Tech outer shells making them seem like the real thing. "Amazing!"

Anthony came from around a corner. "Thank you doctor…if it is possible after this is all over I would like to deploy my own MK-1 "Wolven" units."

"Of course if they're anywhere near as effective as the original or better than my normal units."

"Of course they will doctor after all it is me we are talking about." Then Anthony went back to the induction chamber and stepped inside with the other two figures and gave Eggman the thumbs up.

"Ok…I hope you're right." Then Eggman activated the induction chamber and it supercharged it and Anthony seemingly screamed before disintegrating and the clear emerald started shifting between three colors until it disappeared and in its place three emeralds appeared each one a different color: Black, Blue and Green. Then Eggman shut down the chamber and took out the emeralds he then inserted them into the chest cavity and each one came to life. One had red eyes another blue eyes and the last green eyes. "Ok then…who's who?"

"I'm Wolven the one with the blood-red eyes."

"I'm Anthony the one with the clear-blue eyes."

"I'm Shanks the one with the shining-green eyes."

"Ok then how about you wear jackets with your names on them…or color code yourselves like your eyes?"

"That's a simple…yet logical idea but we each have our preferred dressing style. I would rather wear a white lab coat at all times."

"I would wear punk clothing."

"And I would wear a mask with cape…or just the cape either way it's fine."

After Eggman showed them their quarters and gave them their preferred clothing he could easily tell them apart. "Alright then let's go to the briefing room so we get an idea of what's going on."

Eggman walked into the room and everyone had finished eating and the robots made sure to clean the table of everything leaving the soda fountain and him and his other 3 commanders sat down. "Ok then…here's how everything's going down."

[Station Square: G.U.N Headquarters]

"Alright so we have a plan then?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah; we all need to train ourselves if we're ever going to be able to face off against Wolven again…let alone defeat him and capture him." Stated Silver.

"Ok then so how are we going to achieve such a degree of Chaos power in such a short time?" Asked Knuckles impatiently.

"Easy…we fight each other at full power until it increases." Said Shadow as grouchy as ever.

"Ok then I think we should really start now if we're going to make any progress let's go!" Shouted Sonic as they all flared up to full power.

_So…everything has started to move. What are Eggman's and his new group of commanders plans? Will Sonic and friends be able to get stronger before their next encounter with Wolven? Find out on the next Wolf Eyes. (DBZ epilogue music here.)_


End file.
